User talk:Churchpants
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-Churchpants-20101204204314 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mak23686 (Talk) 20:43, December 4, 2010 How to change your username You can change your username by going to your Profile tab Churchpants, click on the DOWN ARROW part on the 'Edit profile' button and then click on MOVE. Then, on the 'To new title' line, change your name to what you want, but make sure to leave the 'User:' word before it. 'Reason:' too close to another user's name. Then, click on 'Move page' button, and that will do it. If you have a problem doing it, let me know your preferred new username, and I'll do it for you. Katydidit 10:29, December 25, 2010 (UTC) hiya hi churchpants.....(that's a funny nickname by the way)....... so anyway I've noticed that your a Seddier, and I'm a Creddier, but I'm looking for friends who ships Seddie, because I really like to know why do you guys ship Seddie, so I wanted to ask you if you wanna be my friend?!? I'm 13 years old and I live in Syria (that's faaaaaaaaar away from America)........ C YA FFF T 09:03, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Of course I want to be your friend!! I'm also looking for Creddie friends also so I'm glad you showed up :) I think we're going to be BFFS even though we like different ships but it doesn't matter because we all have our own opinions right? I'm also 13 but my birthday is in January so I'll be 14 on January 7th. Can't wait to get to know you :D Churchpants 15:37, December 30, 2010 (UTC) hiya again hey........ happy birthday to you........ that's really great you birthday is caming after 7 days..... my birthday is taking soooooooooooo long it's on october ....... I'm so happy we are friends now!........ C YA FFF T 17:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much!! Happy New Year's Eve to you!! Even though your birthday a long way I'm sure it'll be very special. I'm soo happy we're friends now too :D Churchpants 20:02, December 31, 2010 (UTC) feeling after seeing both of your blogs "if Creddie happened, how would Sam feel" and "if Seddie happened how would Carly feel", and now it made me think "if Cam happened (which it might not) how would Freddie feel" yeah, how would you think Freddie would feel? Kittygirl7878 03:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow! I never though about that. I should make a blog about. I think Freddie would feel absolutely shocked and it would be insanely weird for him lol. I should think about that. Thanks! :D Churchpants 02:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Blog Suggestion... I thought about doing this myself, but I figured you should be the one to do these blogs since it parallels the theme you've been using. Here is my suggestion: (Separate Blogs) Does Freddie Love Sam? AND Does Freddie (Still) Love Carly? Again, just a suggestion; take it or leave it. Love your blogs, btw! :) Cartoonprincess 23:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh. Wow! You just read my mind. I've been thinking about doing those ideas too. Thank you so much for the blog suggestion though! Your blogs are seriously the best no doubt. Mine can never compare with yours. Thanks! :) Churchpants 01:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Friend Acceptance Ya I would love to be your friend. I read a lot of your comments and you are funny!!! I will add you in my friend box!!! : D 7creddie5 05:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 Humor :D Ya with out a doubt your funny, everybody is funny!! Only people with no humor ha ha jk!!!!7creddie5 18:24, January 22, 2011 (UTC)7creddie5 hey I heard on one of Rachim's blogs that you hate most of the characters in Victorious. you were talking about Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Trina, and Cat. but what about Robbie and Rex? you forgot those 2 Kittygirl7878 03:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I mean't to say most of the characters and I don't hate them. Hate is a very strong word and God doesn't accept hate. They just irritate me and Cat doesn't irritate me. I said she's awesome :) Good Blogs Hi Churchpants. Your blogs are nice and I love your style. Keep up the good edits and blogs! Please check out my blogs and user page if you want, and please respond! I need some new friends because some of mine are inactive already! :~~ 02:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Aww thank you so much!! You guys are the ones that are supportive and have really good reasons! Of course I'll be your friend. Your so sweet. Love <3!! =D Churchpants 21:15, January 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Hi there I'm Lara and I'm from the UK I'm thirteen and I;m a Seddie shipper! I was just reading a couple of profiles and i noticed yours has little boxes saying this user loves iCarly and stuff like that and I was just wondering how you do that THANKYOU! bye x You type in Userboxes in the search box and I promise you you'll learn how! :) Churchpants 21:16, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Awwwwww!!!!!! :D You put me on your profile!!!! XD Cartoonprincess 22:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Of course I did! Your one of my best BFFS!! You and Bunnyboo50 are my best best friends. Everyone else on my friend's list are just friends. You guys are awesome!! =D @Churchpants My secret! It's on @Cartoonprincess' popular blog! Your going to hate ''me! *sobs* I have to go! Bye-bye! I'm going back on my wiki, blossom.wikia.com! Bunnyboo50 @Bunnyboo50 I don't hate you Bunny! In the bible your supposed to love everybody!! Your one of my BFFS. Don't leave!! Come back!! I'm sorry @Churchpants, I'm paranoid adminsters will hate me now and other users! I'm a nobody now, a loser for doing something so mean and Hannah Montana related! If you wanna talk to me, I work on blossom.wikia.com. Goodbye. *snuff* I feel so ashame! Bunnyboo50 @Churchpants I just feel like a loser, one of those people who lies about everything on internet. I just can't see myself anymore. I felt so guilty. *snuff* Bunnyboo50 (*mad*) I thought we were friends! So.... I'm stubborn, immature, ''and childish! *snuff* Maybe I need to leave. Bunnyboo50 Well @Churchpants, I don't want to sound over-dramatic or anything but I'll tell you more reasons I need to leave. I agrue with @Creddie 4 real a lot which is pointless to fight over which couple is better and I got blocked on here more than once. Well, being on Victorious Wiki isn't ''too fun ''but I guess it's still worth it. Bunnyboo50 Problem. Check out my talk page and read Bunnyboo's comment and you'll see what I mean. :/ Cartoonprincess 21:25, February 4, 2011 (UTC) The Problem Hey @Churchpants, your one of my true friends right? I need your best advice! You see, sometimes when I'm not on iCarly Wiki, I'm on Sonic News Network. Well, on Sonic News Network I was taking an audition for SH2, which one of the adminsters on the wiki was helping. Actually, a few of the adminsters can be really mean and harsh, mostly because their older than me. My best guess will be their either 15-17, cause some teenagers can be rude and rebellious. Anyway, after I created my audition, well, I wouldn't say he "betray" me, but he said I was on my own after I was distracted I guess. When I read his message I was mostly shocked and hurt (okay mostly st shocked). After reading it, I just suck it all up and just gone to DevaniART. I learned I can just stay away from Sonic News Network, even though I love Sonic the Hedgehog. Can you give me some advice? Bunnyboo50 Hmm... my advice would be just let that rude guy be. You don't need him. Just ask someone else who is very kind to help you out. Don't let one mean person get you down. If you really love that wiki than be on it. Just ignore him.. :). Sorry if my advice wasn't too good :/ Churchpants 21:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) No, your advice is kind of useful. The only other person who is more mature is 58SlugDrones, who might be a girl. Sonicrox14 is nice too, but she is barely on all the time. Also, I don't love Sonic News Network too much anyway, the adminsters are just rebellious teenagers who only show little respect towards others, except Sonicrox14 and SlugDrones I guess. Plus, I worked my butt off on that audition and this is the respect I get? Uhh! Boys can be so uptight and rude! Bunnyboo50 Endless Blogs You might be paranoid, she might be competing with you. The possiblities are endless. @Seddieftwyea is one of my closest friends, but maybe she's jealous that your blogs are becoming a big hit ever since @Cartoonkazoo lefted. I not sure what to do either, maybe should at least talk to her or I can talk to her for you. How would that sound? Bunnyboo50 Okay, good luck! Bunnyboo50 Well that's odd. I guess she might be competing with you after all. Hm...... Well anyway, I came up with a nickname for myself: Bunniefly. Try Out For An Audition Hi @Churchpants, uh I would like to ask you something. I am posting auditions for my wiki's fan project. I am the director of the project, @BubblesxBoomer4ever is more as a co-director, and @Daisy56 asked if she could be an artist. But we're looking for people who are enthusiast to try out for one of the character auditions. If you want more information click on this link and you'll see the video of auditions. http://youtube.com/SprinkleBunny Also, please respond back. From, Bunnyboo50 That's okay.... lol! Favorite books? Hi Churchpants! I want to know what your favorite books are......mine are the Warriors series! BTW, I love the nicknames you give to people! Maybe you should make a blog about it! Seddieftwyea 14:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) hello!! hello chushpants hello!! hello chushpants i saw your profile today and i noticed that you like some things that i like too : single ladies(beyonce),love story/the way i loved you(taylor swift)...and the pairing :JD/elliot so i hope we become friends so please visit my talk page !! but i haven't been alot to the wiki because honestly i got a little bit bored of posting comments and blogs but i still read some so now i need someone to make me have fun on the wiki and i hope that person is you!! smileygirl 17:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Of course I want to be friends with you! I'll except a friend request from anybody!! I hope I'll make you have fun on the wiki! Haha yea Beyonce and Taylor Swift are awesome. JD/Elliot Omg I LOVE them!! :) Churchpants 20:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) oh yeah and don't you like turk and bob??one of my favorite momentsis when elliot stats moving in to JD's house without telling him!!! in my country i can watch 4 episodes in a row!!! smileygirl 15:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Churchpants can I be your friend and if you agree I will call you Bananapants Seddie Shipper 05:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I Missed You!!!!! God, you don't know how much I missed you! I promise I will write a blog explaining everything ,soon! Cartoonprincess 21:16, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Cross Paths @Churchpants I think our friendship shown cross our paths. Bunnyboo50 22:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Well every time I tried to interact with you as a friend you completely look as though as you don't see me. And my Big Daddy always says, "When a person doesn't hang out you get hang," so I think we need to cross our paths of our friendship. (Bunnyboo50 22:58, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) Okay! Friendly friends back together! (Bunnyboo50 23:51, April 20, 2011 (UTC)) Hey Churchpants! Just wanted to say hi. So "hi". That was random....... GallagherZammieBlackthorne 01:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Seddie video I found a funny Seddie video you might like. this is it. --Parstin32 01:45, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to sleep. Night! (Bunnyboo50 01:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Gotcha!!! (Bunnyboo50 01:54, April 21, 2011 (UTC)) Yes, I am new. Thanks!!! Greetings, @Churchpants! Bunnyboo50 13:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh that's pretty bad. Is it some state exam or something? Bunnyboo50 19:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh what up, @Churchpants! How are you and everybody else doing? :) Bunnyboo50 15:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey @Churchpants! What's up? Bunnyboo50 22:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Friendship conflict! Bunnyboo50 00:37, May 4, 2011 (UTC)